


Well Hello, Soldier

by filmxbookgeek



Series: ROTC Clexa [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clexa, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, anya is lexa's sister, fish the dog - Freeform, more rotc lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmxbookgeek/pseuds/filmxbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wears her uniform to school and it gets Clarke hot. Nothing explicit, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Hello, Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since you all seemed to want me to continue ROTC Lexa, here you go. Another note for all you non-ROTC-knowledgeable readers: in many high schools, ROTC students will be required to wear their uniform to school once a week and the ROTC “teacher” (in this case, Indra) will do uniform checks to make sure everything is looking sharp. You get medals and stuff for completing programs and moving up through the ranks. Also, all you people that are in ROTC or have been in it, sorry if I get any facts wrong.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The 100, thank God. I would not want to be on the receiving end of all this drama in the fandom.

Lexa woke to Journey and barking. She shut off her radio and wondered thought the dark house until she got to the kitchen.  
“Hey Fish,” she greeted the rottweiler as she let it outside.   
Lexa made herself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch as her sister walked in, already showered and dressed.  
“Get up, runt,” Anya commanded, “It’s Thursday. You’ve got to get dressed.” Shit! Thursday! The day Indra made all the ROTC students dress in uniform.  
Hastily setting her bowl in the sink, Lexa ran to the bathroom, taking the stairs two steps at a time, Anya yelling after her, “And don’t forget to brush that mane down!”

After a brief shower and ten minutes blow drying and straightening her hair, Lexa hurried into her room, her toothbrush still in her mouth. After returning the toothbrush to the bathroom, she carefully removed her pressed and ironed uniform, the navy slacks and jacket stiff in her hands. Carefull not to wrinkle it, Lexa dressed, pinning all her medals and awards on her jacket. She slipped on the uncomfortable, polished shoes and tied them tight. Next comes the biggest challenge of her teenage life, gathering all of her hair into a neat military bun. After three tries, Anya deems her hair aceptable. Already ten minutes late, Lexa jogs stiffly to her Jeep parked in the driveway and heads off to school.  
After a heartbreaking inspection by General Indra (her US pins weren’t straight on her collar and her shoulder cords were sloppy) Lexa aimlessly wandered the halls. She was let out ten minutes early and had to wait for her next class to start, so what better way to pass the time than recall everything she could about World War II before her test. She was so lost in the thoughts of Hitler and Stalin, she walked right past a certain blonde. Clarke, having her nose in her phone, see Lexa until she was already behind her. She ran after the taller girl and pulled on her sleeve.  
“Hey, gorgeous,” she breathed as Lexa turned to face her.   
She was already tugging on Lexa’s lapels, a Cheshire grin on her face, and the brunette really did not have time for this.   
It happened every week. Every week Lexa would wear her uniform and every week it would turn Clarke on so much that she’d end up dragging the two of them in a closet for relief.   
“Clarke, no,” Lexa pleaded, bating wandering hands away. “I have color guard tonight. You can’t mess up my uniform. No.”   
But Clarke was relentless, “Please! Please. Five minutes.” And then she pouted. Lexa could never say no to those plump, pink lips.   
Finally, she gave in, “Five minutes.” Clarke said nothing as she grabbed the cadet captain and nearly sprinted to their favorite janitorial closet. “I swear to God, if you get bleach on my uniform,” but Clarke cut her off with her mouth on Lexa’s before she could finish.


End file.
